Billionaire
Billionaire (Miliardario) è una canzone scritta a due mani da Travie McCoy e Bruno Mars, presente nell'episodio Audizioni, il primo della Seconda Stagione di Glee. Inizialmente è cantata da Sam Evans e Artie Abrams, anche se si fanno sentire le voci in sottofondo dei ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni, eccetto Kurt Hummel. Finn chiede a Sam se gli andrebbe di cantare questa canzone ai provini per entrare nel Glee-Club, ma Sam non si presenterà mai a nessuna audizione, benché il professor Schuester acconsenta a farlo entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni. Testo della canzone Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie (con Finn, Puck, Mike e Sam): ''' Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an (Angelina and Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that (I never had it) Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant somebody (their last wish) It's been a couple months since (I've single so) You can call me Artie Claus minus the (Ho-Ho) Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more (than FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me (stupid) Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music '''Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, What ya see bro? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: Oh yeah hey! A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what ? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire (Ragazzi delle N.D.: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire Puck (con Artie, Finn, Mike e Sam): I'll be playing basketball with (the President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (political etiquette) Toss a couple million in the air just for (the heck of it) But keep the fives, twentys, tens and Bens (completely separate) And yeah I'll be in a whole (new tax bracket) We in recession but let me take a (crack at it) I'll probably take whatevers left and (just split it up) So everybody that I love can have a (couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what (hungry was) Eating good (sleeping soundly) I know we all have a (similar dream) Go in your pocket pull (out your wallet) And put it in the air and sing Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Artie: So bad Sam: Buy all of the things I never had Artie: Buy ev'rything haha Sam: I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Artie: What up Oprah? Haha Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see, boy? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Uh huh Uh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire (Ragazzi delle N.D.:) Oh oooh oh oooh For when I'm a Billionaire (Ragazzi delle N.D.:) Oh oooh oh oooh I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Classifiche Recensioni La giornalista Emily Yahr del noto quotidiano americano The Washington Post ha dichiarato questa performance come la migliore di tutto l'episodio. Kyle Anderson, del canale di MTV negli Stati Uniti, ha apprezzato lo stile di Kevin McHale (Artie). Curiosità *Secondo Sam questa è la prima volta che canta in pubblico; *Qualche termine è stato cambiato rispetto alla versione originale poiché di radice profana; *E' la canzone con cui Chord Overstreet, l'attore che interpreta Sam, ha fatto l'audizione per Glee. Galleria di foto Billionaire.png Billionaire.jpg Video Navigazione en:Billionairede:Billionairees:Billionairefr:Billionaire Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Provino Glee-Club